


Marjorie

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: You're still alive in my head.
Relationships: Alex and Julie friendship, Luke and Julie friendship, Reggie and Julie friendship
Kudos: 23





	Marjorie

When Julie gets sad (especially if she thinks about her mom), she shuts down and doesn't let anyone in.

It has only been a year since her mom died, and when she died, it had hit Julie hard.

Rose had died so quickly that there was no time for good-bye:

No one wanted to say good-bye.

Julie sighed sadly as she climbed out of her bed, and went to sit down in front of her mom's memory chest (no one was allowed to touch it except for her and Flynn), and opened it.

Much like Julie's dream box, Rose's memory chest contained all kinds of things:

Ticket subs, clothes (Julie started wearing some of her mom's clothes whenever she and the boys had a gig), posters for various bands that Rose had been in, pictures, and other trinkets that Rose had collected over the years.

One piece of clothing caught Julie's eye, and she pulled it out.

It was a bedazzled Sunset Curve t-shirt.

"Hey, I remember that shirt!" a voice explained.

Julie jumped ten feet in the air, and she turned around to see Luke, Reggie and Alex standing behind her.

Julie frowned, and she looked at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Alex looked at her.

"We over-heard Carlos telling your dad and aunt how you been sad lately."

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Luke added, and Julie nodded, looking down at the Sunset Curve t-shirt.

"I just been missing my mom a lot these days. She was the one who made me want to be singer and make music."

She turned to Reggie.

"What did you mean when you said you remembered that t-shirt?"

Reggie smiled.

"I remember it because I gave it to this girl that was working as a waitress after we sang Now Or Never."

"He said the t-shirt was a 'size beautiful'." Alex commented, and Reggie glanced at him.

"It was a good line!"

Julie grinned, and then she looked at Luke.

"What was the girl's name?" she asked, and Luke bit his lower lip.

"I think it said on her nametag her name was Rose."

_Julie and her mom were outside star-gazing, and Rose was telling her about the day she was waitressing at The Orpheum._

_"There was one band doing soundcheck: their band name was Sunset Curve, and there were four members: Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Bobby."_

_Rose's smile disappeared._

_"But, after they completed soundcheck, Luke, Reggie and Alex went to get something to eat, and Bobby stayed behind."_

_Julie frowned too._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_Rose bit her lower lip._

_"I'm not sure. They didn't turn up for their set, and Bobby came back, looking pale and he said he heard sirens. He said his friends had died."_

"Julie, are you okay?"

Julie shook her head, and she looked at Luke, Reggie, and Alex, who all worn concerned expressions.

"You met my mom that night you died."

Julie dug into the memory chest again, and she pulled out a picture of her mom, smiling at the camera, and in the background was the stage.

She showed the boys the picture, whose concerned expressions turned into confused and surprised.

"She told me about the night that you died. I'm sorry you guys didn't get to play your set."

Luke looked at her and he smiled.

"Julie, we got to play at The Orpheum because of you. It was because of you we got to play music again."

Julie smiled too, and she heard a knock on her door.

She quickly put the t-shirt and picture inside the memory chest, closed it, and looked at the direction of the door.

"Come in!" she said, and Ray opened the door, smiling.

"I just came to say good-night."

He looked at the memory chest, and then he looked at Julie.

"Are you doing okay? Carlos told me you were sad earlier."

Julie nodded.

"I was just thinking about Mom. But, I'm feeling better now."

Ray nodded.

"That's good: you know, she loved you and Carlos a lot."

Julie nodded too.

"I know. Thanks, Dad."

After Ray had hugged her and told her good-night, she got into bed (she knew the boys had poofed out of the room when her dad came in), and turned off the light.

"Good night, Mom. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for Taylor Swift’s birthday tomorrow, and I might write another one-shot tomorrow! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
